Destiny: Dying Flame
by destiny6100
Summary: this is my first real fanfiction so tell me your opinon, your reveiws will make me do more! 3 this is an OCxOC fanfiction and my own origanal story about my Fan Angels adventure. I only read the first book so if i get anything wrong make sure to tell me :) and i'll try to update weekly. Read the prologue for the main idea of the story.
1. epilogue

Destiny: dying flame

Epilogue

I hated life. Life meant that I would have to get up from my 6 hours of bliss, life meant that the next day I would be tested on or tortured, only for the horrifying cycle to begin once again the next day. But that was in the past. Back when I had no friends or family, back when white coats would taser our sides until we vomited, only to taser us after. But me and my companions were taken away from all that 5 years ago by a lab coat named Jeb. He raised us like he was our father and told us stories of another group of kids he saved. Max was someone I took interest in and I longed to be like her, someday...  
But one day Jeb just disappeared. Leaving us to fend for ourselves. My name is destiny, I'm 16, and meet my family. Crystal, Dusk, Glimmer, Shimmer, and jay. This is our story.


	2. Meet the fleet: part one

Meet the fleet

"Shh... It's ok." I smooth down her hair as gentle as I could and let her cry on my shoulder. I rubbed little circles in her back and her twin brother clung on to her in an effort to comfort her, "calm down glimmer, it's fine, it was just a nightmare." I lied. It was one of glimmers abilities to tell the future with her dreams and occasionally nightmares.

"Shimmer? Can you get me a nice pack?" I nudged his shoulder with my elbow and cocked my head in the direction of the kitchen. He sniffed up his runny nose and nodded. Glimmer bawled loudly when shimmer let go which made him bawl as well and grab onto his sister. I hushed them and stroked both their hair. I really love my sister and brother and it kills me to see them upset. No later then shimmers cry did the door to the twins room fly open and in came crystal. Crystals messy brown hair stuck every which way and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with sleep and tired glaze. Crystals my very best friend and she always was for as long as I can remember but when she's tired... She's grumpy.

"What the flump is going on!?" She squeaked in high pitched voice with a sneer on her face.

"Glimmer had a nightmare." I got up which made her scream and both of us flinch. I held back my own tears and grabbed an emergency ice pack from the closet. Crystals gaze softened and she threw a sad look at glimmer.

"Hey you mind? But just a little." I asked and threw the squishy pack towards crystal. She fumbled and squeaked when it went down her baggy shirt a bit. But nodded and held it out in her one hand. She had one of the coolest powers out of all of us... Literally.

She flexed her arm and ice formed on the recently squishy pack and hardened.

"Hey! I said a little!" I exclaimed.

"Just let it thaw snappy pants!"

"I can't believe you over froze it again!"

Her fists tightened and the carpet around her developed little ice crystals. I hate it when she does that!

"I hate it when you do that! Get a towel please."

She groaned and stomped away to the bathroom. I sighed happily when all I heard was whimpers and soft crying. I tiredly smiled at the twins who were curled up on shimmers rocket ship themed bed. Their blond hair tangled together and they breathed heavily.

"Is everybody ok?" A self proclaimed heavenly voice ringed through my ears. My heart fluttered a bit and I shot my best smile at dusk. I don't know how he kept his silver hair perfect even when sleeping but it was. His bangs fell loosely in his black eyes which were full of concern.

"Glimmer was having some sleeping troubles."

Dusk sighed with relief and leaned against the door frame.

"Good, thought so one was die'n"

Even after 7 years with Dusk, I act like I have a school girl crush on him. I laugh for a little too long and he raised an eyebrow in question. I gnaw on my bottom lip in utter humiliation.

'C'mon Crystal, I need you right know!' I think as we continue to say nothing to each other. Ugh! I like him so much, why do I have to draw a blank around him when were alone! Then I was saved by the bell when Crystal came back with the thawed ice pack and fluffy towel.

"Catch."

She throws the damp icepack at me and I manage to catch it as it went down my shirt.

"Ugh! You did that purpose!" I yelled at Crystal.

"yep." She snickered.

"Uh Huh, Well have fun cleaning up the water." I point to where the ice crystals formed but were now a wet mess. She groaned with defeat and started drying the floor like Cinderella. I walked over to my snivelling siblings and took both their heads in my lap. I started singing their lullaby to them and dabbed glimmers forehead with the ice pack. I wasn't quite ready to ask what the nightmare was because mostly I just didn't want to know.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I would never let you go…" I sang.

"And all those shadows almost killed your light…"

Crystal finished mopping up the water and joined in with my singing while plopping herself on the other bed.

"I remember you said don't leave me here alone." We sang together.

Dusk sat softly next to me which made my stomach flutter. Then to my surprise, he joined in too.

"All that's dead and gone and past tonight, Don't close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." We ended.

I've heard Dusk sing before and it was beautiful but this time there was something different, something good. I stroked my sib's hair and hummed the rest of the song.

"You have a beautiful voice, Dez."

My hearty skipped a beat and I blushed madly. I swirled a piece of my curly blond hair around my finger and smiled widely at him.

"You're beautiful too!" hold on…. Oh shuck bucket! "I mean your VOICE is beautiful!"

"Its ok, I know what you meant." He smiled one of his many million dollar smiles and Crystal winked at me. I imagined I would be alone with him when I told him but I guess right now is a better time then ever.

"Hey Dusk? There's been something I've been meaning to te-"

Then a ghostly little voice called out from under me.

"Destiny?" Glimmer asked with eyes full of fear, "they're coming…"

Crystal beat me to my question and asked, "Who?"

"The erasers."


	3. authors note

Hey guys! So I'm just going to warn you that the next two or three chapters might be a little boring because like the chapter says, were meeting the fleet and exploring the characters before getting to the main part of the story. I know my writings bad! I get writers block all the time so it would be great if you put some ideas or suggestions in the reviews because I want to put in stuff that you guys like… plus I'm lazy! :) 3


	4. meet the fleet: part two

Meet the fleet: part two

It's been about two weeks since glimmers nightmare and nothing too weird has happened. Yet. No sign of anything remotely 'eraser', so everybody is starting to cool down a bit. But everybody knows, glimmer is always right.

"Jaaaaaay!" Crystals voice rang threw my sensitive ears. I grumbled and plopped my head under the pillow, attempting to muffle the sounds of crystal and her brother bickering back and forth.  
"It was here when I left this morning, and now it's gone! I know you took it!"  
"Why would I take your bra?!"  
"I have no idea! Why would you?!"  
"I don't have i- yelp!- now do you really think it would be down there?!"  
I'm usually not the type to blow over but it's 7:00 in the morning and this is what I call bullshit!  
'SHUT UP BEFORE I TEAR OUT YOUR TONGUES AND SEW IT TO YOUR FOREHEADS!' I thought... What? Oh please you actually think I would say that? There's children in the house!  
"Can you keep it down please?" I yelled for real this time and it was loud enough for them to hear but to no avail. I sighed and kicked the sheets off, clad in my silk night gown. I rubbed my eyes until I saw colours and sat up. I yawned and stretched out my wings, not my arms, but my wings. I unfolded my grand, brown, black, and white falcon wings from under my gown and opened them wide. It felt so good to stretch my wings considering that I haven't been flying in awhile. I gasped and my wing cringed in pain and I folded them back up which sent another shock of pain down my spine. I was sparring with Dusk the other day an he got me good. Seeing his beautiful face full of worry for me was to much to bare to I convinced everyone I was okay. I wasn't surprised though, no one can beat dusk. He is a super fighter who's agility is threw the roof and his combat. He was like some weird, ninja, fighting machine.  
"Ow! Did you just peck me! You know your not a real bird! AND YOU DONT HAVE A BEAK!"  
"SQUAK!"  
"Oh shut your squaker! I could turn you into a jay-cicle if I wanted too!"  
All right that's enough! I stomped out of my small but comfortable room without my hello kitty slippers because that's how freaking serious I am! No slippers means it's about to go down. I was half way to the kitchen when crystal came stomping around the corner and half squeaked and half shrieked when she saw me. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised a questioning eyebrow. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, her short brown hair that curled under her chin bobbed up and down with her shoulders.  
"I-uh-when d-did you-uh-get up?" She stammered.  
I glared at her and tried to peek around the corner but she leaned slightly with a nervous smile plastered on her face which blocked my view.  
"Crystal? What did you do?" I asked with horror tinging my voice.  
"Me? Oh nothing! Me and jay were just-uh-talking!" She said the last word quickly.  
"Talking?" I questioned with a 'yeah the fuck right' tone in my voice.  
"Uh yeah!"  
"I've had enough of this Crystal." I pushed her skinny body which was a little shorter then me to the wall and ran into the kitchen.  
Jay was completely encased with ice with a shocked look frozen on his face.

Welp... Didn't expect to see that.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" I shrieked in horror and I could sense crystal flinching behind me. I ran up to jays frozen form and started feeling for a crack or something in the ice I could use to start smashing on.  
"What did you do?!" I yelled as I dug in the drawers for something to smash the ice with.  
"He stole my only clean bra man! My bra!" She gestured to her chest which was covered by a tank top but she clearly wasn't wearing anything under. I took out a spoon and threw it at her head which made her yelp.  
"THAT DOSENT MEAN YOU CAN FREEZE HIM!" I squeaked a little to high, "he's jay! He's played pranks on all of us before!" I grabbed a big metal spatula and made my way over to the ice. I was about to swing when crystal yelled, "no! You'll ruin our last spatula! Let me." She rubbed her head one last time and held out her opened hand which she slowly started to form into a fist. The ice started to melt away from the feet up and when all of it was gone, jay looked over himself to check for injuries and when he didn't find any, lunged himself at Crystal with an immature battle cry. They wrestled on the floor for about two minutes when running was heard coming from down the hall.  
"What's happening!" A young female voice asked.  
"Did jay get in trouble with aunty Crystal again?" A young male voice asked this time with a chuckle. I smiled whole heartily down at my adorable twins and ruffled both of their long blond hair.  
"Good morning shimmer-glimmer." I said with as much cheer as I could muster, "and you could call it that."  
They both chuckled this time but I payed attention to the way glimmer laughed. She laughed as if she didn't remember what happened two weeks ago today. But I know she remembered. How could she not? Shimmer and Glimmer have the most complex minds in the world. This included a photographic memory, future and past telling, amazing intellect, and mind reading.  
"Hey why is the floor all wet?" Dusk asked as he walked through a pool of water. I sighed.  
"Crystal and jay had an argument...need I say more?"  
He chuckled softly and stepped over the still wrestling siblings.  
"Nope, I think I got it." he responded with amusement strung in his voice.  
Jay spat on crystals face which froze as soon as it made contact with her icy pale skin. She kicked jay in the crotch, which made him curl up like a bug.  
"Not the balls man! Not the balls!"  
This made shimmer-glimmer laugh furiously and almost falling but using each other as support. I rolled my eyes and picked up my best friend by the elbow. I lectured her for about 3 minutes until she grabbed my lips with annoyance and asked, "are we done now?"  
She let go of my lips and I sighed in defeat, "yeah I guess."  
"Good." She smiled devilishly then out of now where slapped me across the face.  
"What the flump was that for!"  
"That was for hitting me in the head with a spoon!"  
Dusk stood next to jay who was obviously checking him out. Dusk slumped a bit at this and took one big side step to the right away from jay. Jay bobbed his eyebrows up and down.  
"Don't be a perv jay." Crystal scolded.  
"It's not called being a perv, it's called admiring a person."  
I knew jay was gay but it would be nice if he didn't hit on MY crush.  
"So anyway!" I said loudly for everybody to hear, "I'm making today 'a no chore' day so we can all go out flying together as a family. You know... Like we used to."  
It's true, we haven't been for a flight together for a while and I needed something to get my mind off of that night. I knew it was going to happen but I didn't know when so I'm just going to keep my guard up but it doesn't mean we shouldn't have a little bit of fun.  
"I think your right. after our excit'en morning," dusk eyed Jay who was coming his blue spiky hair with his fingers shyly, "we could use some sun and fresh air. Besides," he unfolded his silver wings from under his black v-line short sleeved shirt, "I got'a stretch m'a wings out."  
"Perfect!" I clapped my hands together enthusiastically, "we'll go in 5 minutes!"  
Crystal pouted and folded her arms, "but I'm ready to go right now!"  
I smirked a bit then pointed at her admittedly large breasts. She looked down and realized she still didn't have a bra on and blushed a dark red.  
"Oh right..."


	5. shimmer and glimmer are always right

Shimmer and glimmer are always right

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! To just have four made my day! I'm sorry if I skip a week because I have school :( so hang tight!

The wind blew my long blond ringlets in my eyes and the cold gusts were making my eyes water, I loved it! It feels so good to stretch my wings out after two weeks. We were all kind of on edge from the whole glimmer had a nightmare fiasco so none of us had the nerve to go out flying until now. I was hoping we would have a peaceful day of flying but frankly nobody can wish for that with this family.  
"Get out of the way blue jay!" Crystal shoved jay in his blue feathered wing and he screeched like glimmer a few weeks ago but quickly retook his rhythm of his flapping.  
"I thought doves were supposed to represent peace!" He shoved crystal hard in her fluffy white wing which made her spin like a carnival ride.  
"Whoawhoawhoa!" She spun three times before she took back her balance and body slammed into jay.  
"Will ya cut that out!" Dusk shot a death glare at the fighting siblings and with his dark black eyes, it multiplied his scary factor by at least 100%. I laughed a little and nudged him in the shoulder.  
"Let them have their fun! If one of them falls out of the sky then the sharp rocks will catch them." I winked at them and then nodded down they both looked down at the pit of razor rocks and their faces turned deathly pale. I could sense glimmer and shimmer rolling their eyes as they sped a little in front of us with their beautiful robin wings. Dusk laughed and I instantly melted. His laugh was so amazing. He could turn the straightest of men on the other side with just a look and unfortunately, jay was one of those 'men'.  
"Hey dusk!" Jay shouted, "do you believe at love at first sight?" He soared in front of dusk and flew backward in front of dusk and I, "or should I fly by again?"  
I clenched my teeth together and said threw them, "jay, your blocking my view. Please. Get. Out. Of. The. Way."  
Dusk slowed down a little so he started flying with crystal, obviously uncomfortable.  
Jay snorted at me and flew back towards crystal and jay. I know jay likes dusk but I think he's just trying to annoy me now! That's what I get for being best friends with a girl who has the most irritating brother ever. I heard jay say a cheesy pick up line and then a slap to the face (most likely crystal) and a small chuckle from dusk.  
I sighed and decided to fly up to my twins.  
"Hey Shimmer-Glimmer, how does it feel to finally unfold your little robin wings?"  
In sync they sent me the cutest smiles which made their dimples stand out.  
"Yeah, feels great!" Shimmer laughed care-free.  
"Did jay bug you again? He can be a pain the butt."  
I sighed and secretly grinned because even though they were my younger sibs (8 years old) they acted mature enough to be my age.  
"Yeah. But let's not worry about that right now, right now were just going to have fun."  
Glimmers eyes lost the usual sparkle at my comment and shimmers followed suit.  
"We didn't forget destiny, you can stop pretending that we did..." Shimmer asked with slight despair in his voice. My breath hitched at the comment.  
"Yeah Dez, I'm still scared..." Glimmer rubbed her right arm.  
"Don't worry guys everything will be fi-"  
"But what if it isn't!" Glimmer cried out which caught the others attention.  
She started flying in place in front of me which made me stop and fly in place with her.  
"You always say Dez! You always say that were never wrong! Was it not you who said, 'shimmer and glimmer are never wrong? Crystal is never outwitted? Jays always strong? And dusk never loses?!" She yelled. It's true, I said all of that and very often.  
"It doesn't mean it will happen anytime soon!"  
"How do you know?" Shimmer cut in. I sensed crystal bite her lip and fly over to us.  
"Where did this argument come from? I thought we were just going to have a nice peaceful flight." Crystal asked.  
"Well apparently not beca-"  
"Wait!" I heard the faint sound of whistling, "do you hear that?"  
"Nooooo..." Jay slurred in confusion.  
"No." Shimmer-glimmer said in sync.  
"I don't hear anything." Crystal added.  
"I can." Dusk furrowed his eyebrows.  
It got louder and louder and the pit In my stomach got bigger and bigger. Then before I could blink dusk flashed over to me and gave me a giant shove which sent me flying at least 20 feet. He looked skinny but he had a lot of power! I rolled in the air and my wings started bending at the movement. A small shriek of pain escaped my mouth and my wings folded back, not being able to take the pain anymore.  
"DESTINY!" Crystal, glimmer-shimmer, and dusk yelled. Well... Fuck you too jay! Thanks for caring!  
I slowed down enough for me to relax my wings and pull them out, I immanently started falling down, not daring to open my eyes. My ringlets hit my fave rapidly and the movement was to much for me to flex my wings straight.  
'Im going to die' was the only thing running threw my mind at the moment. But I could feel the wind cutting around me and a sound of flapping. I knew I was close to the ground and I was happy that we were far away from the spiked rocks because that would be a very messy way to go. When I finally hit the ground, it wasn't as hard as I expected and I guess I died pretty quickly because I felt no pain.  
"Destiny?" A feminine voice rang threw my popped ears. I still didn't have the guts to open my eyes.  
"Am I dead?" I asked with tightly closed eyes.  
"No Dez, your not dead." The voice chuckled half hearted.  
I snapped my eyes open to see that crystal was holding me bridal style and flying us up to the rest of the fleet.  
"Oh..." Was the only thing I could muster.  
"That was close!" Jay screeched with... Was that... No... Worry? Oh my god I'm so holding that over him!  
"Are you ok Dez?" I looked over to the source of the voice and saw dusk with his dark eyes full of worry and holding on to his side which was now coating his hand I crimson liquid. I gasped and opened my wings by mistake which joshed crystal right in the nose.  
"Yelp!" She let go of me and her hands flew to her nose. I fell down a few feet before regaining the strength in my wings and flying to dusk who already had jays hands all over him.  
"Shit! That got you good darl'en." Jay said with worry strung in his voice as he pretended to be helping when he was really just touching him. I rolled my eyes and was about to speak when a pain shot threw my temple. Glimmer gasped first followed by others and flew over to me.  
"An arrow grazed your forehead!"  
My heart stopped pumping and the blood in my body ran cold.  
"No..." I whispered.  
My heart finally shattered when a annoyed grunt was heard not far behind me.  
"I told you to hit the girl!" The earth shattering voice sounded. The voice was too close, how could that be? They were in the sky! Unless...  
"Im sure that it won't matter too much." A masculine voice continued after the feminine.  
"You could have killed him!" The voice was too close now. I spun around to see two figures about 10 feet away from us with long black wings that resembled that of a crow and easily trumping my wing size.  
"My bloody mistake!" The male voice yelled.  
Then the two came into view. The girl was very gothic with all her leather and spikes. Her hair flipped over her head to hide her one eye while the other was covered in black makeup. They both had sickly pale skin. The boy looked slightly younger with his light coloured freckled face. He had red-orange hair that curled much like mine and red eyes, he two wore much leather and gothic clothing but it was all white.  
Shimmer-glimmer came up behind me and hid as best as they could, I don't blame them, they were really scary. Jay was supporting dusk on one side and crystal on the other with her dried blood all over her nose. Dusk fell limply on crystals shoulder and clutched his side to stop the bleeding which an arrow had punctured him with. Then it flooded in, 'he blocked it from hitting me...' I thought.  
"What ever! Just get pretty boy and let's get out of here."  
"Why him? Didn't he say the girl." The boy pointed a finger in my direction. She sighed and responded, "he said he would PERFER her but to get the first one we shot."  
He shrugged and looked at us.  
"Um." Jay started flying away from crystal and dusk to get face to face with the boy.  
"I now that your having a conversation but you do realized can hear you and your not taking dusk or destiny... But you can take her if you want." He pointed to crystal who glared at her brother.  
"Wooooow, really? Not cool!" She held out her hand and shot an ice pistol at his butt.  
"AaaaaAAAAAAHHHHH!" He held his ass in his hands and wiggled around, "COLDCOLDCOLDCOLD!"  
The girl rolled her eyes.  
"Idiots." She cleared her throat like she was addressing us, "we'll leave you alone if we can take pretty boy off your hands."  
I growled and rocketed over to her, giving her a punch in the jaw and taking the pistol from her pocket and pointing at her, my heart pumping with adrenaline.  
"If you touch dusk or any of my family-"  
"You'll what?" She smiled with her bloody teeth.  
I smirked evilly and slowly started pulling the little leaver. She gulped and had a horrified look on her face.  
"You wouldn't."  
I thought about dusk and my twins, what would happen if we fought? I looked down to see an open grassy field and we were only 20 feet up. A few trees were around and I thought that the three could just stay there while the rest of us fought. However, i know they would never agree to that bu i couldnt let dusk fight even though we would Stand a much better chnace with him. He was designed to never loose a fight even at the most horrible looking chances. I took a deep breath and felt the still warm blood fall down my forehead, I looked over my shoulder at my family who had glares and stances that meant they were ready to fight, even the twins. I tightened the grip on the pistol and half smiled/ half glared.  
"Try me, were ready!"


End file.
